


Make It Up To Me

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, munakata is drunk, suoh isn't hotheaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata catches Suoh in a very compromising position but he doesn’t say anything until Suoh comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up To Me

~ ~ ~

The glass shattered into a million tiny pieces on the floor after Munakata had thrown it. He was panting heavily from rage and he could feel himself sinking to the floor. Suoh watched him quietly from across the room then back at the shards of broken glass around his feet. They looked like little diamonds and the red wine coating them looked like blood splatters. Suoh sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. He was tired and frustrated to say the least. He narrowed his eyes on the slumped figure by the wine cabernet then spoke.

“Are you finished now?” he took a cautious step forward then stopped when violet eyes locked on him.

“Don’t! Don’t you dare act like you did nothing! Don’t you dare act like I’m the crazy one!” Munakata shouted and looked around for something else he could use to throw but was immediately stopped by strong hands. Suoh locked his arms around Munakata’s lean figure preventing him from moving. Munakata growled in frustration and tried to break free but Suoh was having none of it. He kept Munakata’s body pressed firmly against his and maneuvered them towards the couch where they both fell with a loud thud. Munakata winched as his body collided rather roughly with the furniture. His back hurt and now his arms were starting to loose feeling from being held too tightly.

“Get off me.” he said in a calmer tone and tried wiggling out. Suoh squeezed harder and Munakata let out a strangle cry of protest. He was sure his skin had started to bruise by now. “Get off me you bastard!” he trashed about but Suoh’s hold on him never let up. He was sweating profusely and all his energy was slowly slipping away. Suoh felt Munakata’s body relax and finally eased up on his strength. Munakata remained as he was but refused to look at him.

“I hate you.” He whispered and felt the sting in his eyes.

“I know.” Suoh replied and Munakata’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’d hate me to.” Suoh’s hold loosened entirely but Munakata made no move to escape. He was frozen in place by Suoh’s words and he could feel the tears streaming down his face. Suoh shifted so that he could stand up and he moved to where the pieces of glass were. Munakata eyed him wearily before wiping away the tears. He observed Suoh as he picked up the shards and noticed that tiny cuts were starting to appear on his fingers and palm. Suoh collected every piece and walked over to the bin. He discarded them and turned back to Munakata with a sad smile. Munakata’s heart sank and his mouth felt dry. _Say something!_ He wanted to scream to Suoh but he was afraid his own voice would betray him.

“I,” Suoh swallowed and wiped the blood from his hands onto his pants. “I’m really sorry Munakata. I’m really sorry that I don’t have an excuse for you.”

Munakata choked out a laugh that sounded similar to a sob then brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He was seconds away from throwing up. His brain felt as if every nerve ending was exploding and his heart had started beating at abnormally fast speeds. Suoh continued to stare at him with a saddened expression until Munakata could no longer stand it. He stood from the couch rather wobbly before walking up to Suoh and slamming his fists on his chest. Suoh winched at the pain from the impact but made no move to stop Munakata. Instead he looked as if he wanted it; needed it. Munakata’s fingers curled around Suoh’s jacket and he began shaking. _Why was Suoh affecting him this way?_ Munakata thought and felt his heart speed up more.  

“Why?” he choked out and looked up into watery amber eyes. Suoh had been trying his best to stay composed. The sight made Munakata’s heart flutter but then it sank when he recalled the reason for all this. He straightened up and bunched more of the fabric in his hands. “Why’d you do it?” His eyes followed the tear drop streaming down Suoh’s face then looked back up at his eyes. Suoh said nothing but only looked away. Munakata tried again but he knew Suoh wasn’t going to answer him no matter how many times he asked. It was just so typical of Suoh to do something without having the decency to offer Munakata an explanation. Was he undeserving of such things? Munakata let his hands fall away from Suoh’s jacket and drop to his sides. He turned away from him and fixed his unruly hair.

“Go. Just,” he took a deep breath and swallowed a sob. “Go.”

Suoh sighed and nodded once even though he knew Munakata could not see him. He knew it was pointless staying anyways. This whole night had been his fault. Suoh turned towards the door and unlocked it with a soft click. _Maybe this was for the best_. He thought then shook his head. It was a stupid thought and maybe he was stupid for even thinking it. The door closed quietly and Munakata was left alone once again to his thoughts. He walked over to the couch and sank rather tiredly onto it. The room seemed to rot away and Munakata’s mind concocted the worse images that only split his heart further. Images of Suoh’s lips on another, his hands roaming over someone else’s back and down their legs, his body pressed firmly to another as if his life depended on it. The images faded from his mind and his eyes blurred once again. Was this the end of them?

Silence engulfed the room and Munakata’s eyes searched for something. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but his mind told him he had to find it. There—on the carpet where he had thrown the glass, were tiny drops of blood from Suoh’s cuts. The drops weren’t very noticeable but Munakata had seen when they had fallen from Suoh’s wounds. He got off the couch and approached the spot quietly. Suoh’s blood shone bright crimson just like his fiery red hair. It was almost hypnotizing. Munakata observed the trail they made and ran his fingers over them. _Still somewhat fresh_. He thought and brought his discolored fingertips to his lips.

Munakata laughed bitterly. “Even after leaving your body, your blood still smells like you. How I wonder.” He whispered against his fingers then wiped them away in the rest of the carpet. Munakata sighed and stood from the floor. He tugged the buttons from his jacket open and tossed it on the coffee table, almost knocking over a picture frame. The screech it made as it moved out of place caught Munakata’s attention and he turned towards it. It was a picture of Suoh sleeping on his lap after forcing Munakata to feed him some chocolates. Munakata had refused but in the end he had given in. Munakata smiled as he recalled the look of contentment on Suoh’s face. Despite his looks, Suoh was quite the romantic, cheesy even.

Munakata laughed wholeheartedly. Suoh really was his happiness. He stared a little longer at the picture before flipping it over. “Hurry up Suoh. Hurry up and make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really love Munakata and Suoh so I decided to write my first K (project) fiction based on their relationship. In this setting, Munakata's a little drunk but not entirely so he kinds of throws a few tantrums. It's probably going to feel like Suoh and Munakata switched personalities for a while.


End file.
